Tipsy
by Marshmallow Swifle
Summary: What happens when Grians friend get a little drunk! M : Drug use


Grian had been out all day, working on a project with Ellen. He reached the door of his house, it was about 4 in the morning, and he expected Sam and Taurtis to be asleep, even if it wasn't a school night. But when he stepped into the kitchen, he found the two, with empty bottles of alcohol scattered around them and five more cases in front of them.

Sam stood up and stumbled a little as he walked towards Grian, "H-hey hot stuff.. Where haaaaaave youuu b-been?" Sam giggle a little, wrapping his arms around Grian's neck.

"Umm, you're drunk, let's get you two to bed," He said.

"N-nah! I woooould rader make out wit Sam," Taurtis pulled Sam onto his lap, who just giggled.

They began a sloppy make out session. Which Grian had to admit, he found it quite hot. He gulped as he saw their tongues rolling around. Sam's eyes opened, he saw sweat slowly roll down the side of Grian's face. He pulled away from Taurtis.

"Come 'ere, Grian. Be a g-g-good boy and sit in meee place," Sam said as he stood up.

Grian did as he was told and sat on Taurtis's lap. Taurtis smirked at him, his lustful gaze locked on him. Grian gulped as he felt his pants become tighter.

Taurtis pushed Grian against the wall and held his hands over his head. Taurtis began to attack Grian's neck. Biting, sucking, and licking all over. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Just let it happen Grian, they'll forget about it in the morning," Grian told himself.

Truth be told, Grian had a crush on both of his friends. So even just this could send him over the edge.

He felt hands unzip his pants, he looked down to find Sam, on his knees, between him and Taurtis.

Taurtis slowly worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was off, Taurtis teased Grian by running a hand slowly up and down his chest. Grian gasped at this. Taurtis took this chance to plunge his tongue into the others mouth. They began a heated, sloppy, kiss.

Grian moaned as he felt Sam start to pump his dick. And bucked in surprise when Sam took the whole thing in his mouth. He would have caused Sam to gag, but Taurtis managed to hold him in place.

Taurtis began leaving marks on his chest. Big ones that screamed who he belonged to.

Soon, Grian could take it anymore and with one final moan, came in Sam's mouth.

A little bit trickled down the side of his mouth. Taurtis brought him up and made out with him, both tasting Grian, and deciding that they wanted more.

Grian was panting from what had just happened as they turned to him. Taurtis smirked as he picked up Grian bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?!" Grian asked as Taurtis carried him up the stairs, Sam following closely behind.

"O-o-o-oh, noooooothing Grian, Just h-havin some fun," Sam giggled.

Taurtis threw Grian on the bed as Sam locked the door. Taurtis slowly climbed on top of Grian.

"Admit it, I'm Fucking Hot," Taurtis said smugly.

Grian just nodded as Sam sat down on the edge of the bed next to them.

"What bout me? Am I hot?" Sam looked at Taurtis.

"'Corse," He pulled Sam into a kiss, before turning back to Grian.

"Can I have him?" Sam asked

"Yah, I'll get 'em next time," Taurtis said.

"N-next time?" Grian gulped.

Sam just smiled and kissed him. Nipping at his lip to ask for entrance, which Grian granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Sam won. Humming to himself as he explored his new territory.

Taurtis began to pull on Sam's hair. Grian just realized that when they were down stairs, he had lost all his clothes.

"Let's geeeeeet you undressed, too," Taurtis said in a deep voice as he began pulling at Sam's shirt.

"O-o-o-ok," Sam said as he raised his hands for Taurtis to take off his shirt before working on pulling off Taurtis's. Once they were both undressed, the attention was placed back on Grian.

Sam wrapped his hand around the shaft of Grian's cock as Taurtis held his hands above his head.

Sam began to lick form the bottom of his dick to the top, agonizingly slow. Running his tongue over the tip before beginning to suck at the tip.

"Haven't yooou had enough?" Taurtis asked him, clearly want to get on with it.

"I'm sorry, he just tastes so good ," Sam locked eyes with Grian as he said it, causing a moan to escape his lips.

"Now get in position," Taurtis ordered as Sam lined up his cock with Grian's entrance, slowly pushing all the way in.

Tears slowly rolled down Grian's cheek, clearly not ready for the size.

"Did you forget toooooooo prepare him?"

"Oops, s-s-sorry Grian," Sam said, peppering his face with kisses.

"It's ok, just start moving," Grian said.

With that, Taurtis slammed into Sam, causing a chain reaction for Grian, who threw his head back in pleasure.

Soon Taurtis and Sam were in sync, trying to find the special points.

"Sam~!" Grian yelled when Sam found his Pro-state.

"Perfect," Taurtis growled, "Now we can have some fun."

He went full speed. Sam clung to Grian's chest as he moaned loudly. Grian could feel his climax coming.

"I'm gonna."

"M-me t-too," Sam said.

"Yah, let's cum together," Taurtis suggested.

With one last thrust, they screamed each other's names.

Taurtis pulled out of Sam, and slowly pulled Sam out of Grian, setting him down on one side, while Taurtis laid down on the other side of Grian. Taurtis pulled the blankets over them.

"I luv yooou guys," Sam whispered.

"Yah, I wove you guys," Taurtis put his arm around them.

"I love you both, too," Grian said as he slowly drifted to sleep.

When he woke up, he found him self in his boxers. Taurtis and Sam stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Grian? Do you remember what happened last night?" Sam asked.

Just as Grian suspected, the two didn't remember a thing.

"No, not a clue," He said.

"Yah, right Mr. Sober. See I told you he would lie to us," Taurtis said.

"Grian, we remember the whole thing. Did you mean it when you said you loved us?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Grian answered.

"Then will you be our boyfriend?" Taurtis asked.

"Sure, why not," Grian smiled.

"Good, now how 'bout we try something fun. I recently bought so new things I'd like to try out," Sam sat on his lap, pushing him back onto the bed.

Taurtis slowly walked over, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads

"Let's play."

 _ **My Ass Felt like shit after this.. I think there might be and after effect after writing this... anyway I'm going to the hospital because I feel really tipsy now anyway see ya my little bitches~**_


End file.
